


【克御】一双高跟鞋

by skydoggie



Category: Kichiku Megane
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-18 21:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22967137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skydoggie/pseuds/skydoggie
Relationships: Midou Takanori/Saeki Katsuya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	【克御】一双高跟鞋

事情的起因大概要从一双高跟鞋讲起。  
  
那是在两个月之前，御堂因公司事务去欧洲出差的时候，第一次察觉到了问题——  
  
甲方是业内巨头之一，由于高层判断失误，把大部分预算都投入了传统产业，导致新产品竞争力不足。即便他亲自前去处理，也花了整整一周，熬了许多个通宵才解决。  
  
地中海傍晚的夕阳是橙黄黄的，他捏了捏太阳穴，在酒店临海的阳台上站了一会儿，用一个慵懒的姿势趴倒在躺椅上，才意识到有哪里不对。  
  
——是佐伯克哉。  
  
往常他出差的时候，那个看似霸气私下却有些黏人的恋人几乎每天都要打两个以上的电话。有时候性致来了，甚至会不顾时差和他的睡眠，硬做一场电话play。  
  
可这次，整整一个星期，那家伙居然只打了两个电话。一次是他下飞机例行询问平安，另一次是前天问他工作处理的怎么样。  
  
虽然这回问题棘手，可御堂自认为情绪控制的还不错。更何况为了不让佐伯担心，他还刻意隐下了一些无关痛痒的例如酒店前台搞错房卡饭菜不合胃口等小事情，打电话的时候也并未表现出焦躁和不耐烦。  
  
难道是公司出了什么问题么？  
  
虽然佐伯之前答应过他遇到问题不会自己硬抗，也会学着更加依靠自己，可保不准真正事情来了那家伙又要逞强。  
  
思及此处，御堂翻身坐起，立刻拨通了恋人的电话。  
  
等待的时间一分一秒过去，来自手机里的“滴……滴……”就好像末日审判前的倒数。  
  
御堂的心沉到了谷底。  
  
正当他准备挂掉电话预定下一班回日本的飞机时，对面响起了佐伯的声音。  
  
“工作都结束了？什么事？”  
  
略微低沉的声音充满磁性，御堂安下了心。他觉得自己犹如被撒旦蛊惑的绵羊，只要佐伯开口，他就会追随那声音到天涯海角。  
  
“嗯，都处理完了。咳……没事情就不能打电话给你了么？公司那边……”  
  
“请稍微等一下……”佐伯打断了他，“定的外卖到了，我先去取……”  
  
清晰的门铃声从手机里传来，御堂刚想责备不注意健康又吃外食的伴侣，另一个来自工作上的电话就切了进来。  
  
他匆匆给佐伯留了个言就关闭了通话。  
  
可如今细细想来，挂断电话之前，那边分明传来了高跟鞋走在木质地板上清脆的敲击声。  
  
难道现在外卖员的女生会穿高跟鞋了吗？  
  
如果没有后来的事情，御堂的疑惑大概就止于此了。  
  
回到日本后，事情并无异样。半个月后的某天，正当他即将忘记佐伯的反常和诡异的高跟鞋声时，公司的下一个商务合作伙伴负责人邀请御堂在附近的居酒屋小酌。席间，对方提出想看看已经起草好的合同，于是他便折回公司去取材料。  
  
时间不早，员工早已下班，社长办公室漆黑一片。  
  
御堂抬头去看两人家所在的楼层，却发现屋子里也没有灯光。  
  
他不记得佐伯跟他说过晚上有应酬和社交活动，相反还交代让他早点回来。  
  
疑惑间电梯已经停在A.A社所在的楼层，他跨步出去，冷寂的空间里回荡着皮鞋跟地板摩擦的回声。  
  
走到社长办公室跟前转动门把手，却发现门是从里面反锁的。  
  
冷汗出了一身，御堂犹豫着是该打电话给佐伯还是报警时，屋里传来了熟悉的声音。  
  
“孝典？”  
  
门开了，灯光也亮了。呛鼻的烟味儿飘散开来，惹得他咳嗽连连。  
  
烟灰缸里大概有七八根烟头，御堂皱了皱眉。  
  
“抱歉，在想事情就没开灯。”佐伯打开窗让空气流动起来，“你不喜欢我在家里抽烟于是就在这里了，没想到你会回来。”  
  
“拿合同草案。”御堂屏住呼吸在自己的办公桌抽屉里翻找，努力压下想要说教的念头。  
  
“今晚我不再抽了，等下回家让我抱你好不好？”佐伯按住他的手，狭长的双眼里碧蓝色的眸子像是要把他吸进去的宇宙。  
  
御堂拍开那人凑过来的嘴，“你把烟味儿除干净再说，这之前一切免谈。”  
  
大概佐伯在听到皮鞋声时就已经知道是他了，那家伙在细节和关于他的事情上总是很上心。御堂不想坦白早在听到那一声“孝典”时产生的安心和整个人忽然放松的感觉。  
  
“我会尽早回来。”他拿了合同就迅速离开了乌烟瘴气的房间，也故意无视了佐伯凑过来索吻的眼神。  
  
然而，后来再回忆，那天晚上的屋子里仿佛有着一股别样的味道。不是两人常用的古龙水，而是甜腻又浓重的女香，混杂在香烟的焦油味儿里，隐隐约约挠着鼻尖。而似乎那些烟草，只是为了掩盖这气息刻意点燃的。  
  
那时，御堂觉得迟钝如自己依然没有察觉出异样。  
  
直到半个月后，佐伯因公出差，他从家里的沙发缝隙里发现了一根紫色的长头发——  
  
阳光下，淡紫的头发反着银灰色的光，那是跟他一样的发色，可长度绝对是女人的。  
  
御堂说不出自己是怎样的一种心情，他觉得一直以来的某些线索被串起来了。  
  
虽然两人在一起几年，他时常担心佐伯不安定的性子会对他感到厌倦，可许多事情又证明了那人的真心。  
  
只是自家恋人对于某些方面的索取，让年长的他确实有些吃不消，偶尔也会找各种理由拒绝。若说是因为性上的需求而出轨，倒也不是完全无法预料。  
  
他仍然记得在某个阳光灿烂的午后，佐伯躺在他的大腿上午休，放下手中的财经杂志他才发现那个男人不知道什么时候已经醒了，且盯着他的脸看了很久。  
  
面色微微有些泛红，御堂正要归罪于直晒到脸上的阳光，却听佐伯怔怔的声音说“好美”。  
  
躺着的人伸手抚过他的发尖，把鬓角的碎发拂过耳后，眼神依然是定定的。  
  
“您的发色真是稀有且别致，简直就像是珍贵的宝石。”佐伯的手指从额上滑到他眼角，勾勒着他的眼型和睫毛，“瞳色也是如紫水晶般的耀眼。”  
  
御堂不记得那句“真是美得让人想要破坏掉”是来源于自己的脑补还是佐伯最后喃喃说出的话，可对于紫色的喜爱，大概是那个男人的某种癖好。  
  
所以，才会找了同样发色的女人么？  
  
手心传来的痛感把思绪拉回现实，他才发现不知不觉指甲已经陷进肉里。  
  
把那根头发扔进垃圾桶，御堂已经有了一个计划。  
  
三天后他要去北海道出差，策划书中回来的日期特意晚报了两天，他倒是要看看如果骤然出现在那对男女面前，佐伯的脸上会露出怎样的表情。  
  
归家的路上他并没有开自己的车，也特意选了公共的交通方式。从下午开始的淅淅沥沥的小雨到了晚上变成瓢泼，御堂站在大厦楼下，隔着水雾和雨珠看那间露出莹莹灯光的房间。  
  
那是他们共渡风雨的地方。  
  
创社之初，虽然先后作为曾经MGN的部长，各自都积累下了不少资源，但压力仍是巨大的。他们曾一同在深夜加班，一同喝速溶咖啡，一同在晨光熹微里捧着整理好的资料互相按摩对方酸痛的肩膀，也曾互相亲自下厨给对方做些拿手菜，一起品尝新入的红酒，在日渐增添两人回忆的屋子里相视一笑。  
  
他从未想过有天会失去这个地方，失去回来的权利，失去佐伯克哉，和跟那个男人有关的一切。  
  
当他放弃工作跟他走的那天起，他就把自己的人生交给了这个人，而那个男人，再一次把他抛弃，把他所珍视的东西，全部都夺走了。  
  
手上的青筋简直要撞破表皮，御堂深吸一口气，踏入雨中。  
  
即便要离开，这次他也要体体面面的主动自己走。  
  
由于没带伞，短短几步路还是让他身上淋得透湿。站在公寓门口，连发丝都在滴水，御堂自嘲的苦笑，就连最后想有的尊严大概都是一种奢望，如今这幅模样，根本像条落水狗。  
  
他回忆起曾经佐伯克哉把他逼入狭小的浴室，把他逼入各种无法逃脱的空间，那种窒息感上涌，令他又止不住的咳嗽起来。  
  
大概会发烧吧，如果再不把湿衣服换下来。  
  
门内隐约传来了高跟鞋敲击地板的声音和佐伯低沉的叹息。  
  
御堂太阳穴突突直跳，气血上涌，一把拉开了门——  
  
背对门口的沙发上，一双穿着黑色丝袜和紫色高跟鞋的美腿从沙发扶手上伸出来，一个长卷发的女人正坐在上面，听见动静身体一僵。  
  
他环视四周，发现佐伯不在客厅，于是怒气冲冲的走到女人面前。  
  
“他人呢？”质问出声才发现面前这个女人不是一般的美丽，即便以他曾经的交往标准，也称得上是华丽耀眼的类型。  
  
紫灰色的头发在灯光下闪着柔顺的光泽，卷翘的眼睫毛微微颤抖，涂了朱色口红的唇微张，紧身的迷你连衣裙下饱满的胸脯和臀部挺翘无比，只是那神情震惊中透露着尴尬。  
  
御堂一把捉住女人的手正要进一步质问，却发现对方紫色的彩瞳片下闪过一道蓝光。他认真的打量起眼前的人，越看越不敢置信。  
  
“……佐伯？”  
  
虽然脂粉盖住了颜色，但五官的轮廓不会错，这个“女人”正是他一直以来怀疑的对象，假想的情敌——正是佐伯克哉本人。  
  
“是我。”沙发上的人缓缓开口，随后起身去浴室拿了个大毛巾把他裹上，“怎么回事？提前回来就给我打电话啊，下雨也不带伞，这样会感冒的您知道吗。”  
  
大脑依然在当机的御堂，怔怔的看着面前熟悉又陌生的“女人”为他擦干头发，脱去大衣，直到那人熟练的踩着高跟鞋给他拿来换洗衣物，他才拍开了对方的手。  
  
“生活了这么多年，你不会突然跟我说你一直都是个隐藏的女装大佬，真正的想法是变成一个女人吧！”御堂说不出自己到底是松了口气还是心又跌入了更深的谷底，只是如果佐伯真的想要变性的话，他大概也会在他身边支持他吧，如今而言，只要两个人相爱，性别什么的倒是其次了。  
  
“如果我说是呢。”佐伯抬眼打量御堂，嘴角似笑非笑。  
  
“只要不是出轨，我会试着接受你的新身份的。”略微犹豫了一下，御堂坐回沙发上。他现在大概有些理解当初跟父母坦白爱上一个男人时两位老人的震惊了。  
  
“您真是大天使长转世啊。”佐伯笑了起来，撩了一下头发，“可是，您仔细看看，我现在这幅模样，像谁？”  
  
“什……什么？”重新被接收到的信息搞短路了，御堂仔细打量起佐伯。  
  
男人不羁的眼神被眼影和彩片遮挡住，莫名多了些柔和，除了头发，眉毛也被染成了紫色，平常那副常挂在脸上的眼镜被取下，倒是……跟自己有几分相像。  
  
“所以……你是……在……”不知道是羞耻还是震惊，御堂瞪大了双眼，“佐伯克哉你是个变态吗？！”  
  
“您是第一天知道这件事吗？”男人叹了口气，从容的褪掉假发、高跟鞋和连衣裙，不到十分钟就又恢复了平常的样子。  
  
“只是上次忽然好奇您如果穿上女装会是什么样子，就忍不住试了试。”男人赤裸的上身搭了条毛巾，走到冰箱前拿出一瓶冰镇啤酒，仰头喝了起来。

看着那上下翻滚的喉结，御堂感觉梗的说不出话，“所以你就自己以身试法？白让我担心这么久！事到如今你还是打算什么都瞒着我吗？”  
  
“那……如果我一开始就坦白，难道您就会穿给我看了？”佐伯凑近他，眸子明灭不定，却实实在在写满期待。  
  
……  
  
“你……！轻点！”床上的“女人”双手和双脚被四肢束缚环绑在一起，高高吊起，身上的束缚带也因姿势略微勒进肉里，把胸部挤得更加突出。  
  
佐伯把御堂的假发从脸旁拨开，注视着对方睫毛膏下深邃的眼睛，轻轻覆上他的唇。  
  
不同于以往的索取，这次佐伯的动作尤其温柔，好像完全把他当成了柔弱的女子。  
  
男人用齿尖轻咬着他的唇瓣，用舌顶开通往深处的道路，唾液相缠，唇齿相交，御堂只觉得头昏脑涨，彻底的沉沦在蜜样的亲吻中，甚至忘记了胸部被塞入硅胶材质的垫片及皮革紧身衣带来的不适。  
  
……  
  
“啊……佐伯……呜……好深……”  
  
换上高叉泳装的御堂被推倒在沙发上，一条腿抬起搭在佐伯的右肩，脚上高跟鞋前端的毛球随着身体的起伏上下跳动，宛如兔子的尾巴。  
  
“明明身体兴奋的不行，蜜豆桑，真是淫荡啊。”看着泳装胯下饱胀到极限的凸起，佐伯沿轮廓轻轻划过，最后压上圆柱顶端，瞬间布料上就出现了一小片深色。  
  
男人把他裆部的泳衣和渔网袜拉到更侧面的位置，再次深深没入……  
  
……  
  
“这又是什么啊！！！”脸涨得通红，御堂气恼的想去拽头上的空姐制服帽，手却被一副手铐锁住了。  
  
佐伯一拽，就把身着深蓝色包臀裙、白色低胸上衣和橙色领巾的人拉进了怀里。  
  
“您涉嫌勾引乘客，已经被捕了。”  
  
……  
  
“佐！伯！克！哉！你给我适可而止一点！”百褶裙的下摆刚刚遮住屁股，水手服的上衣也仅到胸下，御堂绞着手想要把有限的布料遮住更多的地方，结果亚麻色头发的男人又像摆弄洋娃娃一样给他头上的假发别了个蝴蝶结。  
  
“果然没错，各种制服都很适合您呢。”‘恶魔’的嘴角有掩饰不住的笑意，“那么接下来我们换哪一套？”  
  
Fin.  



End file.
